Clans
These are the known Clans of Free Realms. Please contact us in game if you see any other clans that we did not mention here, or feel free to make an account and edit this! If you would like to join one of the clans below, contact the leaders on Free Realms! Clans These are the known Clans of Free Realms. Please contact us in game if you see any other clans that we did not mention here, or feel free to make an account and edit this! If you would like to join one of the clans below, contact the leaders on Free Realms! Cinderfall Clan Leader: ScourgeStar (ScourgeStar) Med: (IN NEED) Med Aprentice: None Deputy: Coleyy (CopperClaw) Cats in Clan 2+ :/ Territory: somewhere in chugawug Allies: BloodClan Enemies: Hunters, Wolves, Forest Clan Desciption: We are loyal, brave, lovable and wild cats, our territory is somewhere around Chugawug, we are small but we are strong, if you come into our territory we'll kill u O_o Haze Clan Leader: Swift Wind {Redstar} ~ Former leader{s}: Owlstar Deputy: Cinder Stripe {Cinderstripe} Medicine Cat: Dove Feather {Dovefeather} Medicine Cat Apprentice : Hikari Huroku { Leafpaw } Allied with: Sun Clan, PolarClan, and we're open to others, for the most part. Enemies: Poison IvyClan, BloodclawClan and SkyFall they attacked us without reason. =c Territory: The mountains right between Mugwort's Hollow and the Shrouded Glade image, one border is the middle of the river up to the bridge, then the border curves right before the zoo, then turns around along the mountains and goes back to Mugwort's Hollow. As nice as we can seem if we're helping your Clan out in a bad situation, we don't take kindly to uninvited visitors, so please keep out unless you have permission from me {Redstar}, kay? =D Just a few notes about our Clan: We don't like to fight. We will if we have to, of course, and I would protect my Clan with my lives, but if there's a better solution, we'd love to take it. We've owned the land we have now for over a year and a half{Yay! =3 } now, and it's important to us. We're slowly but steadily gaining more and more active members, and we will remain strong. If you'd like to join, just add me on Swift Wind. To join, you do need to have read at least three or four books of the Warriors series, but that's about it! :) Having a tiger ride would be very helpful, especially while climbing, but it isn't required. So, if you'll be getting a tiger ride in a short amount of time, you only have a wolf ride, or you just can't afford/aren't able to buy any of the tiger rides, you don't need to worry! ^u^ Have an awesome time on freerealms! ~ Swift Wind WhiteThunder Clan (Looking for new members) Leader: Whitestar (white fangcat) and Firestar and Ashstar (Ashlie. and they are all sisters. Deputy: Snowclaw and Redtail Medicine Cat(s): Toxicwing and Epicwing Allied with: Forest clan, Meadow clan, Etc Enemies: Mostly twolegs, wolves, Blood Claw clan, Skyfall, and Blood clan. Territory: It's one of the pictures next to this. We are a bit under Snowhill & Wugachug, and mark the border with BloodClaw Clan. We have a nice bit of land and it is the best land ever! Yes, we do share with Meadow Clan. Camp: It is in a house so other clans can't get to it -.- Description: We are a loyal, fierce, nice (sometimes x]) clan and we will not back down from a fight so if you want to trespass you can but you will get killed! -.- Just because we are new, doesn't mean it's not buisness. We will grow strong and continue to build until we get as much members as possible! You need a tiger to join. Add white fangcat on Free Realms if interested in joining. We are having a problem with Rogues and All clans need to watch out of a Wolf/cat/hunter Named Shockwave Riptide he is tring to take down all clans by the Inside! And the Rogues are attacking us at our camp :P same with Shock. Everybody blames the Rogues v_v *tisktisk* DarkAsh Clan Leader: Roseda Star (Rose Star) Deputy: Åura (Feathertail) Top Warriors: StolenStar (Stolen Heart) Medicine Cat: VineHeart (Vine Light) Allied with: Nightfall Werewolf Pack, DarkMoon Clan, Frost Clan, Equinox Clan, Haze Clan, Amber Clan, Falling Suns Clan, Ebony Clan, Polar Clan, Poison Oak Clan, MoonFall Clan, Forest Clan, Rising Sun Clan, Crystalmoon Clan, Scar Clan, Boodly Moon Clan, Mountian Clan, Dawn Clan, Skyfall Clan, & Sun Clan. Enemies: DarkBlaze Clan, Poison Ivy Clan, Bloodclaw Clan, and Rogues Of FallenAsh, Territory:We Share Lake Shore With Dawn Clan. About Us: Our Clan Is Very Peaceful & Loving. We Believe That Anything Can Be Solved Without Violence. But, Dont Think We Wont Take On a Fight When Needed. Our Warriors Are Very Loyal & They Are Family. If You're Interested In Joining, Just Send Me a Whisper Or Friend Request. Everyone Is Welcome!! ^-^ Our Facebook Page: https://[http://www.facebook.com/WarriorCatsOfDarkAskClan www.facebook.com/WarriorCatsOfDarkAshClan] DarkRose Clan Leader: Darkstar (Darkheart) Deputy: None (IN NEED OF ONE!) o.o please contact me or Willowbreeze if interested Medicine Cat: Willowbreeze Allied with: Eclispe Clan, Aurora Clan (before died), Poison Ivy Clan, DarkBlaze Clan (unconfirmed), SkyFall and Shadowlight Clan Enemies: None really. We're a pretty peaceful Clan Description: Darkstar lead a strong, fierce clan, Grass Clan, but after it got hacked, there was no way to go back. So now she has made Darkrose Clan, which she hopes to be as strong and loyal as her other one was, Grass Clan. Due to computer problems Darkheart cannot come on Free Realms at the moment so Willowbreeze currently is in charge of the clan, if you would like to join add her. Hopefully Darkheart can come on soon. Also, Darkheart previously was the co-leader of Aurora Clan when she was in Grass Clan. Eclipse Clan Leader: Foxstar (FORMER, Christopher Foxface) Deputy: Rosa Leee (she-cat) Medicene Cat(s): Dawn, Leah Willowflower Allied with: Shadowlight Clan, Darkrose Clan, Fire Clan, Oak Clan, Poison Ivy Clan, Bloodclaw Clan, Tiger Clan, Rogues of FallenAsh, DarkEmber Clan, Dusk Clan, Forest Clan, Night Star Werewolf Pack, Poison Oak Clan, Equinox Clan, Ash Clan, etc. Enemies: None none Territory: Briarheart Castle to the gate leading to Briarwood trading area DarkBlaze Clan Leader: DarkBlazing Star Deputy: Unknown. Medicine Cat(s): Jayfeather, Crescent Moon (Mintleaf) Allied with: Forest clan, Darkmoonclan, River clan, Meadow Clan, SkyClan, Fate Clan, Dawn Clan, AmberRose Clan, Darkrose Clan (unconfirmed), and Skyfall Clan Enemies: None known Territory: Sharing Greenwood Forest with Forest Clan (Greenwood Forest Territories) and don't be afraid to get messed with if you tresspass -.-. Warriors: 45+ Description: We are a strong clan that will never give up whatever it is! We may have died a bit but that doesn't stop us from being a strong clan. We are a good clan, so join us and give us a chance before you judge us. ~DarkBlazing Star Meadow Clan Leader: Rose Star Deputy: Twilightclaw Medicine Cat(s): Moon Flower (Moon Star) Medicine Apprentice: Snowleaf (Rëbel) Best Warriors: Dylãn, Silver Fur, Shadow Claw, DarkFeather, Rose Heart, And Lots More Number of Cats: 95+ Allied with: DarkBlaze Clan, Forest Clan, And Shattered Clan, Poison Oak Clan, Dark Moon Clan, Briar Rose Clan, Dawn Clan etc. Enemies: Bloodclaw, Poison Ivy, Bloody Moon and Skyfall Territory: We Have A New territory, go to the Highroad Junction Warp-stone and from there go a little south east. It is that area of woodland. Description: They are very loyal and well skilled. don't mess with them. SOMETIMES they will be friendly....... They are growing and will be one of the strongest clans I bet, I have faith in them. We are a strong, loyal, and feirce clan. If you on on our territory, expect a fight. We are a little new but we are growing and getting stronger. NOTES: Hey this is Rose Star and I just wanted to say that if any cat is interested in joining the clan, add and whisper me on Free Realms. We Will Welcome You And You MUST have a Tiger Ride. We Are a Very Fun Clan and We Are Active. If I Am Offline Please Contact My Deputy, Twilightclaw she is on most days. Thank You! ~Rose Star Please Leave a Message here if you wanna say anything or interested in joining: Forest Clan (dying some people think) Leader: AmberStar Deputy: None (AmberStar is choosing a new one) Medicine Cat(s): None Allied with: DarkBlaze Clan, Meadow Clan, Mountain Clan and many others... Enemies: Skyfall Clan Warriors: 95 Territory: Sharing Greenwood Forest with DarkBlaze Clan. Amber Clan (Searching for new members) Leader: Toxic Rowan (Cloudstar) Deputy: Cherry Sue (Moon Pelt) Medicine cat: Libby Tigerscratch (Mint Paw) - apprentice. Searching for another med cat. Warriors: Head Warrior: John Viperhammer45 (Toxic Viper) Looking for more! Apprentices: Lil Duchess (Lava Paw)-Mentor: None yet. Skies Symphony (Sky Paw) -Mentor: None yet. Kits: Autumn Rabbitmeadow (Red Kit), Kimiko Bloodhowl (Rose Kit) and more... Queens: Searching for queens Elder: None Allies: Poison Ivy, White Rain, Mountain.... (if you want to be allies contact Toxic Rowan in Freerealms) Enemies: Hunters, Wolves, Skyfall Territory: In the mountains near Bandit Hideout Contact (in Freerealms) Toxic Rowan if you want to join! :) About CloudStar & MoonPelt: They are both loyal, fun, and nice! They like to hunt, fish, train, and battle. They treat others like they want to be treated. They would love to see new faces in the clan! ~CloudStar & MoonPelt We would like to hold a gathering: When 6:00pm Saturday Oct. 12. I hope to see most of you there! THX Time: 4:00pm Date: Saturday Oct. 12 Where: In minning cave at Lavander Coast Pass! :D SEE U THERE P.S- In Eastern Time it is 4:00PM maybe not yours! Check what time it is in your zone!~Toxic Rowan UNKNOWN Clan- Name currently unavailable Leader: Lion Shadow (Jagged star) Deputy:none Warriors: none Medicine Cat(s):none Kits: none Queens:none Apprentices:none Allied with: Poison Oak, Aurora Clan Enemies: SkyFall Territory: We have two on top of mountain at Snow Canyon and inside pit at Floren Forest(Wugachug)So do not come near. Description: Little is known about this new clan. Bloody Moon Clan Leader: DarkStar ( Kyammi sister of Kyuuib ) ( Kyuuib Killed ) Deputy: TigerBlaze Allied with: Posion Oak, Rogues of Ashfall, Hunters, Eclipse Enemies: Most clans, packs and Toolegs ( Legend MoonStar ), SKYFALL CLAN OF COURSE :D Description: A deadly Rogue clan, where rogues and outsider cats come for Blood, Pain, and Revenge. Is not a clan to mess with! Coldblood Clan Leader: Snowstar (Snowstar) Deputy: None, In need of one. Medicine Cat(s): None, In need of one. Allied with: Darkmoon, Poison Oak Enemies: Sky Fall Territory: Near Merry Vale launch pad. Description: New and recruiting fast, add Snowstar to join. Wild Fire Clan Leader: Black Claw (claw star) Deputy: Sand storm Territory: Unknown Allies: Whitethunder clan, Fallingleaf clan, Poison ivy clan, Poison oak clan, Frozen ice clan, Enemies: Skyfall clan Description: In need of more warriors, med, apprentices, kits! They are still new and would really be glad if you joined. They have alot of fun but, they are strong, brave, and kind! Add Black Claw online if you do! BloodClaw Clan Leader: Shatteredstar (Shatteredheårt) {Former: Bubblestar, Swiftstar, & Bluestar} Deputy: Crookedleg (Bluê) Medicine Cat(s): Blackfeather (Çasperz), & Róseeee Top Warrior: Littlecløud Allies: DarkmoonClan, EclipseClan, Poison IvyClan, Poison OakClan, DarkSunlightClan, FrozenIceClan, BloodPaw WereWolf Pack, Finley(Cyra) and friends, & DarkFangClan. Enemies: TigerClan, GuardianClan, NightFuryClan, FallenLeafClan, WhiteThunderClan, Nightfall werewolf pack, DarkShadowsClan, MeadowClan, and many more. Territory: Area east of Seaside and south of Wugachug. We share with BloodClan (So stay out) Rules For Kits: *No getting killed by invisable foxes, badgers, eagles, etc. *No jumping/falling into the river and drowning *No attacking or killing other kits (play fights okay o.o) *No hunting *No trying to take part in boarder defense battles (or any other battles) *No peeing on Shatteredstar's tree Other: When Blue starts yelling Ewah, run... Equinox Clan - Any cat is welcomed to join ^-^!!! Leader: Legend star (Starcast Eclipse) Deputy: Sparkpelt (Spark Sparklepelt) Medicene cat(s): Raven heart,Oak feather,Caracal crystal,Caramel fur. Med Apprentice: Batter paw Allied with: FallenMoon Clan, Moon Fall clan, Mystic clan, Legend Fire clan, Eclipse Clan, Dragon Academy Clan, Polar clan, Silver fang clan, Hunters (they arent bad!!!) Enemies: Bloody Moon clan Description: All cats have their own specialties, Mine (legend star) is climbing, speed, and fighting. We love to have fun and only fight if really needed but fighting is rather avoided. We love to have all diffrent kinds of Awesome cats join! =D If you are found in our territory, we will question you first. If we find out you were hunting or trying to claim the territory we will force you out, but try not to start a fight. If you refuse to leave, we will fight if we must. Remember, we patrol the territory frequently. Cats in clan: 90+ SkyfallClan Leader: '''Hollystar '(Holly Storm) Deputy: '''Riverflower (River Flower) Medicine Cat(s): Solareclipse (SolarEclipse) and''' Silversplash (Danillaa) Medicine Cat Apprentice(s): '''Nightpaw (EpicErin) Allied with: DarkfangClan, DarkashClan, DarkRoseClan, EclipseClan, DarkmoonClan, Rebecca (from Mystic Mayhem), DarkSunlightClan, and DarkBlazeClan. Enemies: ForestClan, BloodclawClan, AmberClan, MeadowClan, Cats of BloodClan, HazeClan, WhiteThunderClan, Bloody MoonClan, Cold BloodClan, WildFireClan, '''and WhiteRainClan''' Territory: Just outside Sancutary. The border is the Thunderpath by the SECOND Bixie Bee Hive. The two cut offs are the Bumbleberry Picking Plantation and the pond '''(which is ours! -.-) '''by the bridge just leaving Sancutary that leads into Stillwater Crossing. Description:' We are a strong, mainly loyal, and feirce Clan! We are kind to all expect our enemies and unknown cats in our Camp or territory! So stay out!' This info was changed by Holly Storm herself! Who ever is changing this (unless it's true) must '''''STOP! This angers me to know someone is changing unknown info about my Clan! -.- I understand that we have many enemies, but some of these Clans I haven't even HEARD ''of! How about u think before u just write down a random Clan as your enemy just because u see many people have them as theirs! ''T_T About Hollystar: I am a care-free she-cat when it comes to no worries. I become feirce and protective of my warriors, apprentice, kits, and all the rest of my Clan when it comes to enemies and insulting my Clan. When I was born, my "dad" was not my real dad. After our deputy, Glowingflower, died, Cloverstar, my mother, made my "father", Shadowpelt, our deputy. This made him ambisous (like Tigerstar) to be leader. So when Riverflower, Mudfeather, and me just became warriors, we were told to go on patrol to a forest that was on fire which lead my sister, Mudfeather, to become blind due to the smoke. Shadowpelt then took my mother, Ashfeather (Riverflower's mentor), Silverfur (Mudfeather's mentor), and Inkpelt (my mentor) to a pond were he (meaning Shadowpelt) knew badgers lived. The badgers soon attacked and murdered them all includeding Shadowpelt when he made a mad dash to escape them. This lead me to becoming leader of SkyfallClan and Riverflower my deputy. ^-^ Notes: MeadowClan and SkyfallClan are still enemies even after the meeting. Good luck to u MeadowClan T_T Comments: Darkmoon Clan Leader: Ravenstar (Ravenflight) Deputy: Swifteyes (Swift Eyes) Medicine Cat(s): Bluefur (Tess Bunny) Allied with: Stonefall, Sun, River, Ember, Fullmoon, Fallendusk, Hollow, Dawn, Doom, Shadowlight, DarkBlaze, Aurora, Blackpaw Pack, and WhiteThunder clan. Enemies: None (We are NOT enemies with Skyfall. Whoever is adding them as everyone's enemy needs to stop because it's none of their damn business and not their place at all to say who is enemies with who) Territory: From the path outside of Briarwood to the rock wall at the lake just south of it. The territory forms a crescent shape around the right side of the lake. The gathering place is in their territory but they allow all cats there on gathering day. So stay out, unless you want to get chased out, like a lot of other clans. STAY OUT Valley Clan! DarkThorn Clan Leader: Icestar (She-Cat) Deputy: Snowstorm (She Cat) Medicine Cat: TO BE CHOOSEN Allied: None Yet Enemies: IceClan Territory Located: Briar's Forests Warriors: Too many to count. Other: We are a clan that is climbing to the top, Icestar is a wise leader who cares about her warriors. She is strict, and knows when to say no. Iceclan is already starting to anger DarkThorn Clan. Icestar's name in Free Realms is Emily4 Moonstone. Ask her to join, we are active. Shadowlight Clan Leader: Silverstar (Siôbhan) (she-cat) Deputy: Hellokitty (dawnflower) Medicene Cat(s): UNKNOWN Allies: Darkmoon Clan, Bloodclaw Clan, Eclipse Clan (uncomfirmed), Darkrose Clan Enemies:none Territory: Bristlewood Other: Shadowlight Clan will return in the summer, and hope their future will be much better than their past. Rogues of Fallen Ash Leaders: Lethal (Xylia) and CorruptedHeart (Kokiri) Second in command (Deputy like): Nobody. (And we're not looking for any unless we specially choose one.) Med: Leafpool (Katelyn) Allies: Eclipse Clan, and some more clans Enemies: Anybody who chooses to mess with us. And you know who you are. Skyfall too bc Hollystar blamed us for something we didnt do c: Hideout (Territory): Sunstone Valley Out of bounds. I havn't even touched a Fallen Ash rogue! So stop saying we're your enemy T_T! -Hollystar Uhm, woah there. We didn't put that there. Just no O_o. Before you start blaming us, maybe think that troller that did your page that way kinda put y'all as everybody's enemies. And uh I haven't checked wiki so I didn't check it out until now. So no. Just stop. O_o. -Xylia stop blaming us we didnt do it, stop pointing your finger any direction you want to ._. -Kokiri Dawn Clan Leader: Icestar '''(IceStorm) Deputy: '''Sharpclaw (Jayden) Medicine Cats:' Dawnsplash '(Dawn Splash) &''' Mato (Rainsprite) Medicine Cat Apprentice: 'Nightpaw '(Valentina Frost) Territory: Our territory is located south of the Lakeshore Warpstone and Stillwater Crossing Warpstone. Our side of the river is under the big lake, and we mark borders with Darkmoon Clan (other side of the lake towards the bottom), Wolf Territory (The small space at the bottom of the river) and Meadow Clan (other side of big lake area). We currently share with DarkAsh Clan c: East of Sanctuary abd West of Briarwood Allies: DarkSunlight Clan, DarkBlaze Clan, DarkAsh Clan,WhiteThunder Clan, Darkmoon Clan, Poison Oak Clan, Blood Clan, Meadow Clan Enemies: BloodyMoon Clan Description: Dawn Clan is mysterious and peaceful. We are a loyal, noble and strong clan. Dawn Clan may be knew but that doesn't stop us from growing fast and keeping us to who we want to be; the clan with the load of history, that you can look back on, and one of the most greatest clans yet. Welcome to our camp :) Cats In Clan: 90+ Polar Clan Leader: TealStar Solistice (TealStar) Deputy: Pinkfur Med: Gazepool Allies: Equinox, Shattered, Blackmoon, DarkSunlight, Mountain and many others. Enemies: SkyFall Territory: Above the waterfall at Shrouded Glade. Description: Despite struggling loosing our old deputy and med, Polar Clan is wise, mysterious and very peaceful. We are brave and will not die. We are loyal to each other and will be a clan with a long history in the future, that everyone can look up too. Cats In Clan: 45+ White Rain Clan Leader: Sofia Indigo (MoonStar) Deputy: Analia Indigo (MorningFlower) Med: Looking for some Warriors: Looking for some Apprinteces: Looking for some Kits: Looking for some Queens: Looking for some Allies: Amber Enemies: Skyfall Territory: .Near Greenwood forest hills. Contact: Cherry Sue (In Freerealms) (If you want to join) (We are new so we don't have much people. Cherry Sue is friends with them deputy of Amber Clan. Add her in freerealms to join) Dark Sunlight Clan Leader: Froststar (FrostFang) Deputy: Cinderfall (Arriana) Medicine Cat(s): AmberTail (BlazeFur) Medicine Cat Apprentice(s): Creampelt (Julia Soulcreast) Allies: Mountain Clan, Poison Oak Clan Polar Clan Aurora Clan Bloodclaw Clan, Dawn Clan SkyfallClan and many more (I can't remember the rest). We are looking for allies, so just add FrostFang if interested. Enemies:None Territory: We own basically nearly everything behind the Danger Peaks gate. Literally behind. To get there you just port to the Danger Peaks, then use a pogo to jump over the fence. We have many rocks that are somewhat HUGE which we love climbing on (we are skilled climbers) and many grassy areas. We have many great spots for dens. Our border line is marked on the map, it is one of the rocks that leads to a fat tree with heavy roots, back to the Danger Peaks gate (it won't let you get past the tree, though. So don't fall down!) Description: We are a loyal and noble clan. I trust all my cats with courage, and we are currently looking for members so please join! We have been unactive recently, but now we are going to try and be active, and make it big someday like some of the other clans! Add FrostFang to join! ^w^ ~DarkSunlight Clan Cats In Clan: 25, but we're growing. '''SilverFang Clan '''Leader: '''Epic1 Love3 and Siamese Deputy: Toxic Mia Medicine Cat: No medicine cat at the moment, we need one :) Allies: Mountain Clan , Pearl Clan (coming soon) , Meadow Clan, Shadow clan (coming soon too i think o.o) Territory: Sharing with Equinox Clan . Description: We are in NEED OF KITS . We are growing as a clan . ^.^ we have a lot of dens :D. We are getting stronger as a clan. Please join! cats: +20 Contact: Add Epic1 Love3 or Toxic Mia and whisper us don't be shy .. Falcon clan Leader: Lion Star Deputy: Midnight Pelt Medicine cat(s): Moon Eye Allies:Equinox clan NightCrystal Clan Leader: NightStar This clan coming soon! This clans name was named after my former dragon NightCrystal in the Legend Of Nightshade stories Blood Clan Leader: Scourge (ScourgeClaw) Deputy: 1st: Pheonixfang (Fire Paw) 2nd: Moonlight Claw (Moonlight star) Medicine cat(s) Snowclaw -Apprentice: Jaggedpaw (Lion Shadow), Dreamcloud Top warriors: Tigerscar, Stormy night, Stoneclaw (Emily stormspear) Warriors: 30+ (Trying to get more) Allies: Bloodclaw, Eclipse, Darkblaze, Hunters, Cinderfall, Dawnclan Enimies: Poison ivy, DarkFang (Was hacked, it was my sisters clan) Territory: We are now Sharing with BloodClaw: We will protect it also ^~^ Description: We are fierce and strong, not a clan to mess with. do not come in our territor Unless you want to meet us in battle. we dont REALLY like to fight, but we will fight if we have to. if anyone wants to join, Add me :ScourgeClaw: We have just learned that since Scourgeclaw was a kit, she would yell for her mother by saying "Shwah" ~Maplestream (Former warrior of Bloodclan)~ Category:Falcon Clan